TE AMO HEICHOU
by LIZA2504
Summary: Eren se confeso a Heichou, a partir de ese día apenas se miran, que sería si su Heichou se va ir de viaje con su rival Erwin, ¿Cómo reaccionara Eren? ¿Qué hará para tener a Heichou solo para él? Léanlo en este one-shot. (P.D: Es ereri y tiene leemon y...Soy pésima resumiendo)


Hola a todos! Es un placer que me lean de nuevo, hay no sé por dónde comenzar… ASI este es un one-shot ereri ewe ¿y porque? Porque me gusta el ereri :v . Habra lemon, asi que no me hago responsable de hemorragias nasales ¬u¬ espero que les guste. (P.D: Soy nueva escribiendo cosas lemon, tenía esto en mi mente sexy, hasta que se me dio por escribirlo) Creditos a Hajime Isayama y al creador de la imagen que no se quien la hizo, porque me la mandaron .-. seas quien seas DIBUJAS HERMOSO.

* * *

><p>TE AMO HEICHOU<p>

-Eren-

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que me le confesé a Heichou. Actúa como si nada siempre y cuando haya personas presentes pero, cuando me quedo a solas con él y deseo hablar acerca de ese tema, me grita, diciendo que me deje de mariconerías sino quiero unas patadas en el culo de regreso a Trost.

Lo último que quisiera sería alejarme de su lado… supongo que seré algo masoquista, parece que me tendré que conformar al escuchar su voz cuando está dándome ordenes o la más común insultándome y maldiciendo. Aunque cada día noto que baja la guardia *suspiro* eso no está bien, ¿acaso se olvidó que le dije que lo amo? varias veces me eh intentado contener, pero no me es de ayuda verlo. Como en la ocasión que me mando a llamar y me dirigí a su oficina, se veía tan tranquilo y relajado en el sofá leyendo un libro al borde de dormirse… estaba seguro que si no llegaba Erwin en ese instante lo hubiera violado. ¿Acaso el Heichou baja la guardia para provocarme?... como sea.

Después de haber entrenado me mandaron a limpiar, voy asegurarme que todo quede impecable y destellante para que Heichou este feliz (en ese momento apareció unas orejas y cola de perro agitándose de izquierda a derecha) o a su manera de ponerse feliz… con tal que me diga que soy un buen chico es suficiente.

Me había parado en un banco pequeño para quitar el polvo que se encontraba en el estante, no tenía que hacer mucho esfuerzo como estirarme y esas cosas; ya que de por si era alto, solo que la última vez que limpie solamente estirándome se cayó el mueble y toda la sala se quedó más sucia que antes. Heichou entro a la sala y pude ver su rostro de horror hasta que cambió por uno de furia y me dio una patada en la cara, después de eso me dijo que usara un banco.

Aunque estaba en el último piso pude oír la voz de Heichou…. hablando con Erwin, no pude evitar sentir un poco de celos de que podría hablarle normalmente y con confianza en comparación mía, que me habla y contesta con frialdad.

Mi mente estaba ocupada con esos pensamientos que ni note cuando Petra entro para darme las malas noticias.

- ¿Eren?

- Ese maldito siempre está ahí entre Heichou y yo.- dije entre dientes sin prestar atención al llamado de Petra.

- Eren… Heichou… se va de viaje para estudiar a los titanes, por unos cuantos días y … con Erwin.- dijo con nerviosismo.

- ¿Ah?- voltee instantáneamente, con un sobresalto que hizo que tambaleara el banco, cayéndose conmigo- ¡AUCH!

- ¡Eren! –Corrió hacia a mí para ayudarme y ver cómo me encontraba. Dios, ¿por qué todos me tratan como un niño a quién deben cuidar?- ¿Estas bien? – preguntó después de llegar a mí, estirando su mano con intenciones de que la use de apoyo para levantarme, la cual yo rechacé.

- Estoy bien, gracias – le sonreí; me levante, limpiando el polvo que quedaba en mi traje.

- Lamento haberte sorprendido de esa forma… sé cómo te sientes por lo del Heichou, sobre todo después de que escuche tu confesión.- No inventes acaso estaba escabulléndose o escondida para escuchar eso, estoy seguro que mire a todos lados y me asegure que no habrá nadie. Aunque para mí no hay problema gritarlo a los mil vientos que lo amo, el problema era como se sentiría el Heichou así que por eso decidí que fuera en privado.

- ¿Cuándo y dónde escuchaste eso?- Aun así quiero saber la respuesta, puede que le haya contado el mismo Heichou, cosa que dudo ya que él extremadamente reservado, o la otra posibilidad… que se andaba de chismosa.

- En realidad era muy obvio, primero: siempre andabas detrás de él todo sonriente y obedeciendo completamente sus órdenes aunque no tuvieran sentido, segundo: cuando alguien le hablaba o se le acercaba te ponías tan serio y amenazador hasta parecía que gruñías y que estabas a punto de tirarte encima de la persona que fuera para atacarle. Tercero: Erwin me había mandado a buscarlo y de tanto buscar lo encontré estaba a punto de acércame, pero te vi y oí cuando te le confesaste, así que me regrese inmediato.

-TSK.-fue el único sonido que puede emitir, después de oír ese nombre, es cierto él siempre está ahí entre Heichou y yo… será que, será que, ¿Me quiere quitar a mi Heichou? Y para el colmo, usa esa tonta excusa de que van a "estudiar a los titanes". No, no se lo permitiré, Heichou es mío y solo mío.

- Pe… pero, no te preocupes seguramente vuelvan la próxima semana y no creo que pase nada entre ellos y y y…. – Solo la vi de reojo y estaba sudando y temblando de miedo, con las dos palmas al frente tratando de calmarme, supongo que le habrá asustado mi expresión, me preguntó cómo se verá.

- No lo permitiré.- Después de decir eso salí inmediatamente de la sala con toda la rapidez posible, para poder alcanzar a Heichou y evitar ese viaje. Pude oír los gritos de Petra detrás de mí, aunque parece que se cansó de perseguirme, porque deje de oírlos después de llegar al segundo piso.

Heichou es mío, mío y solo mío.

Primer Piso

**- Levi (Heichou)-**

- Entonces, viajamos mañana al amanecer.- reafirme.

- Si, ni un minuto más ni uno menos, hora exacta, en caso de que te demores me tendré que ir sin ti y tú te quedaras solo encargándote de Eren.

- Seré puntual, sobre todo si se trata de cuidar a ese mocoso.-

Mierda, andar de niñero con él no me ayudara en nada sobre todo si le da de nuevo sus ataques de hormonas, claro que tengo a mi favor de que le pueda tirar una patada el cara, pero aun así no sería bueno en mi imagen que un mocoso 15 años menor que yo, sea el dominante.

- Bien, aunque no hay mucho problema para mí si vienes o no, si estás cansado puedes quedarte, eh notado que no has dormido en estos días y esas ojeras tuyas te delatan.- dijo Erwin señalando debajo de mis ojos.

- E… estaba releyendo los informes de Hanji – Claro que no releería los informes de la loca cuatro ojos de Hanji, es el perro de Eren que para conmigo en todas partes, que hace que no duerma para mantenerme alerta ante algún ataque suyo y esa confesión no me ha sido de ayuda. Debería tomar esas cosas con seriedad y no como algo que se le puedes decir a cualquiera… aunque me siento raro al no verlo siguiéndome tan seguido como antes, será que... ¡NO! DEFINITIVAMENTE QUE NO, UNA PERSONA NO PUEDE ENAMORARSE DE ALGUIEN DEL MISMO GENERO, ADEMÁS VA EN CONTRA DE LA PERDURACIÓN DE NUESTRA ESPECIE.

- …

- No es normal, no es normal… - repetía una y otra vez para calmarme, hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que talvez yo… talvez yo también…- no soy normal.- dije lo último en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Rivaille.-Su llamado me sacó de mi trance… ¿habrá escuchado lo que dije? – ¿No es normal?- Mierda, si escucho.

- Aaa…- antes de buscar una buena excusa Erwin me interrumpió.

- ¿Te refieres a Eren que se convierte en titán no es normal?

- Si… claro, hasta pienso que es preferible tenerlo en su forma de titán que es más callado y útil, que en su forma humana.- Al finalizar de decir eso Erwin hizo una pequeña sonrisa de gracia, que se le borro al instante después de ver detrás de mí.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, hasta mañana.-

- Hasta maña…- fui interrumpido porque Erwin me tomo del mentón acercando su rostro con el mío y antes de que le reclamara me susurro en el oído.

- Creo que le gustas a Eren… y bastante, esta celoso. Cuídate.- después de eso me soltó.

- ¿Que tonterías dices? – después de eso me voltee y pude ver el rostro de Eren, sentí un escalofrío que hizo que inmediatamente volteara a ver a Erwin y este ya había desaparecido… maldito, se te ocurre provocar a este mocoso calenturiento para que le dé su ataque de celos y me lo dejas encargado. Lo mire de reojo y note sus puños cerrados con tal fuerza que sus nudillos eran blancos, estoy seguro de que si no se hubiera ido Erwin es ese instante Eren saldría embalado para golpearlo, me detengo en su mirada, era una mezcla entra rabia, celos, y… ¿decepción?

¿Por qué tiene esa mirada? Nunca le había visto así, me siento extraño, da algo de miedo pero siento que me duele, ojala hubiera alguna forma de quitarle esa expresión, haría lo que sea por verlo sonriéndome de nuevo….¡¿QUE CARAJOS ME PASA ACASO ESTOY COMENZANDO ACTUAR COMO UNA ESTUPIDA ADOLESCENTE ENAMORADA?! No, no pienso que él se dé cuenta de esto, tengo que tratarlo normalmente para no levantar sospechas.

- Oye, mocoso, ¿Qué demonios haces escuchando conversación ajena? – Mierda no reacciona, tal vez si le ordeno.- Deja de mirarme así, ¿Quién te crees?

- Usted… ¿tiene alguna relación con el comandante Erwin?

- En primera, no te tengo que darte explicaciones y en segunda como ya lo sabes, no tengo tiempo para esto y tengo que preparar mis cosas para el viaje. Así que, no estorbes y quítate del camino.- le conteste con mi usual tono frío y serio, aunque por dentro me sentía nervioso.

- Ya veo…

Vi como se hizo a un lado, dándome el pase, me decidí a avanzar aun sabiendo que ese era un pasadizo algo estrecho, paso a su costado tratando de no tener ningún contacto visual o físico. Sentí un alivio después de pasarlo de lado y dejándolo atrás, mientras caminaba en dirección a mi habitación que no se encontraba muy lejos.

Cuando estaba a menos de tres metros de llegar, escuche detrás mía pisadas apuradas, que cada vez se escuchaban más rápidas y fuertes, no me dio tiempo para voltear y mucho menos ponerme en guardia contra mi atacante. Alguien me había abrazado por la espalda y a la vez que inmovilizaba a mis brazos, intente zafarme, pero la calidez de ese cuerpo me invadía igual que su delicioso aroma. Con solo saber esas características sabía de quien se trataba, pero quería asegurarme girando ligeramente mi cabeza para observarlo bien… se trataba de Eren, abrazándome posesivamente.

- ¿Qué haces? – decidí preguntarle, no recibí respuesta, solamente conseguí que su abrazo se hiciera más fuerte. Estamos en el pasillo tarde o temprano puede venir alguien y nos van a ver en esta escena taaaan comprometedora, lo menos que quisiera es que mis hombres pierdan todo el respeto hacia mí por culpa de este mocoso.

- Si no me sueltas en este instante yo… -fui interrumpido por sus labios, al principio fue brusco y forzado mientras me negaba a corresponderle, pero se sentían tan dulces cálidos que poco a poco me deje llevar y comencé a sentir la delicadeza y suavidad mientras exploraba mi cavidad, nos tuvimos que separar y no es porque algunos de nosotros lo decidió fue la maldita falta de aire y ¡mi falta de resistencia en los pulmones!, el lado bueno, que después de eso se decidió a hablar.

- Heichou… yo… No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que se va a ir con… Erwin- esto último lo dijo con algo de desprecio.

- Habla con más respeto es tu superior.

- Lose, pero… SI SE TRATA DE HEICHOU, NO ME IMPORTA QUIEN SEA, NO PERMITIRE QUE LO ALEJEN DE MI LADO- esto último lo dijo como berrinche, abrazándome tan fuerte que ya me faltaba el aire, JODER madura un poco, hasta ya logro ver tu cola de perro entre las patas y tus orejas caídas.

- ¿Y quién te crees que eres, para decidir si me quedo a tu lado o no? – antes de escuchar su respuesta, me beso en la mejilla con dulzura para después alejarse y sonreírme.

- Me creo Eren Jaeger, la persona que más te ama en este mundo y le arrancará la columna vertebral a quién sea que te lastime o intente alejarte de mí.- me causo algo de gracia lo último, pero al verte con tu mirada psicópata (la misma que haces cuando deseas matar titanes) me di cuenta que hablabas en serio.

- Vaya, eso es tan alentador- dije sarcásticamente, dejando de lado el intento de forcejear o golpear para que me soltara ya que sabía que era en vano.

- Heichou…

- ¿Mmm?

- Te Amo.- como puede decir cosas tan cursis, sin nada de vergüenza, acaso no tiene algo de sentido común. –Heichou, esta sonrojado… bastante.- dijo riendo por lo bajo.

- NO ES CIERTO.

- Si es cierto.

- ¡NO LO ES!

- Si lo es.

- ¡NO LO ES!

- Si lo es.

- ¡NO LO ES!

|| Después de un laaaaaaargo rato discutiendo o más bien mientras Levi maldecía e insultaba a Eren, llegaron a su habitación, después de múltiples fallos de escape de parte de Levi. Hasta que Eren hallo una forma de acorralarlo al llegar a la cama.

Eren se encontraba arriba suyo, tomando sus muñecas con un solo brazo mientras con el otro le levantaba la camisa, besaba su cuerpo dejando ligeras marcas, para darles a entender que le pertenecía a él y solo a él, hasta que decidió ponerle atención a aquellos botones rosados ya erectos, comenzando a dar lamidas en forma de círculos.

- ah, no- gimió Levi

Eren siguió lamiendo y dando pequeños mordiscos a sus pezones, mientras que rozaba con su miembro el de Levi, las prendas que los cubrían eran una molestia, tanto a Eren como a Levi, en sus mentes pedían a gritos que ya sean destruidas y dejen de estorbar, pero Eren se contenía lo más que podía con el pensamiento que sería muy abusivo de su parte ir más lejos, hasta que su querido Heichou le grito.

- Joder Eren, si sigues provocándome así, te voy a dar una muy buena patada en lo que te cuelga entre las piernas a ver si así, lo valoras más.- al oír eso, Eren se detuvo para mirar a Levi para después reírse por lo tsundere que es su uke. Al bajar la mirada, lo observo de arriba abajo detenidamente, quedándose embobado por la perfección de aquel delicado cuerpo, para volver a su rostro sonrojado y decirle:

- Ya veo, así que es eso lo que usted desea y yo que pensaba que iba demasiado lejos.- rio por lo bajo- Cumpliré todos sus deseos, mi Heichou.

- E.e..espera yo no…-

Antes de que siguiera hablando lo callo con un dulce y tierno beso que se hacía cada vez más profundo, el beso hizo que Levi dejara toda resistencia, Eren al darse cuenta, soltó sus muñecas para usar ambos brazos y comenzar a quitarle la ropa, con sumo cuidado como si se tratase de porcelana. Mientras que Levi aún con timidez comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, luego el pantalón, se detuvo… se quedó observando el bulto del bóxer que estaba más que obvio de lo que había detrás de aquella ultima prenda, era grande comenzó a preguntarse, si eso entraría ahí o le dolería mucho, pero una risita traviesa lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Te gusta lo que ves.- dijo Eren burlón. Levi no dijo nada solo frunció el ceño y se puso completamente rojo hasta las orejas.

Eren se acercó al cuello de Levi para besarlo y lamerlo, trato de contenerse pero los gemidos de su Heichou no le eran de ayuda. El castaño no podía más y se puso entre las piernas de Levi.

- ¡Aaahh! –

Grito el ojigris al sentir dos dedos en su interior, Eren comenzó a abrir cerrar tal como si fueran tijeras y moverlos en círculos, mientras que el cuerpo de Levi se retorcía, en su mente había un batalla para evitar gemir de placer y dolor… Levi es considerado el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, por eso no quería ensuciar tal sobrenombre, hizo todo lo posible por contenerse, pero fue en vano de sus ojos comenzaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas.

- Esta bien, te acostumbraras.- dijo susurrándole al oído mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente.

Eren se excitaba cada vez más con los movimientos que hacía su pelinegro, el movimiento de sus dedos aumento y comenzaron a salir y entrar, Levi se sentía algo avergonzado… MUY avergonzado, de estar haciendo sonidos extraños mientras follaba con un hombre 15 años menor que él.

Levi no aguantaba el dolor, lo había experimentado antes incluso peores, pero NUNCA en su vida en esa zona.

Eren saco sus dedos, el pelinegro suspiro de alivio, porque pensó que ahí terminó todo y no volvería a sentirse tan débil y sumiso o como le dijo Hanji, sentirse ukeado… se equivocó.

Sentía que su cara ardía mientras respiraba agitadamente junto a Eren hasta que este le abrazo y beso la frente.

No entendió que sucedía en ese instante, hasta que vio que Eren comenzó a quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba, el bóxer, Eren miro una vez más a Levi su expresión de sorpresa y timidez, le pareció muy adorable, se le acercó a sus labios para darle un beso, la lengua del castaño exploraba cada esquina de ella, enredándose lengua con lengua, la saliva comenzaba a caer por la boca de pelinegro, como un hilo transparente. El miembro de Eren comenzó a entrar suavemente en Levi.

- ¡mmmnnn! – hubiera gritado pero su boca seguía sellada por la de Eren.

Sus labios se separaron y Eren comenzó a embestirlo suavemente, con temor de hacerle daño.

- ¡Ah!- grito Levi con tal fuerza que asusto al castaño.

- Esta bien, me moveré cuando te acostumbres.- dijo con dulzura para tranquilizarlo

Se quedaron así por un rato, hasta que Levi comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de más contacto, Eren al darse cuenta de ello, comenzó con las embestidas.

- aahh – gimió mientras comenzaba a arañar el colchón.

Eren cada vez daba embestidas más y más fuertes, moviendo a Levi junto con él.

- ah, ah, aaahh- jadeaba Levi, aún sentía dolor, pero poco a poco se volvía en placer e iba aumentando junto con la rapidez de las embestidas.

- ¡AHH… EREN!

Dijo en un fuerte gemido Levi, cuando el menor toco ese punto especial, que le hacía sentirse en las nubes, Eren al darse cuenta de ello aumento la velocidad de las embestidas dando en aquella zona que hacia gemir a su pelinegro una y otra vez.

- E…Eren, ya no puedo Aahh

- Heichou… yo tampoco…ngh.

Dijeron después de que ambos se corrieran, Levi en el abdomen de Eren, y este en su interior.

Eren salió del interior de Levi, para acomodarse en la cama y abrazarlo con tanta calidez y amor como fuera posible, nunca creyó que esto llegará a pasar, pero se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo por estar junto a su Heichou. Se quedaron dormidos, olvidándose completamente lo que pasaría mañana.

-**Unas Horas después**-

Levi abrió los ojos pesadamente, al ver la luz que reflejaba a su rostro, serían aproximadamente como las 12 de la tarde… acaso él no tenía que levantarse temprano para el viaje "Maldito mocoso" al pensar eso le dio un codazo en el estómago a Eren que lo despertó de inmediato que estaba jadeando por la falta de aire.

- ¡Heichou! ¿Por qué hizo eso?- dijo entrecortado

- Así, que todo eso fue tu plan.- dijo Levi con frialdad, aunque en el fondo se sentía dolido, pero se negaba a admitirlo.

- ¿Plan? No sé de qué me habla.- y era cierto, Eren no tenía ningún plan ni idea, de que se acostarían y lo haría con el hombre que ama pero siempre él lo rechazaba.

- No te hagas el inocente, pensaste en todo con tal que no fuera a ese viaje.

- ¿Ah?... ya veo… Usted cree que mi plan era tener sex.- no pudo terminar ya que Levi le dio una patada, que lo voto de la cama.- Auch.- dijo Eren sobándose la cabeza.

- Igual, sé que podré alcanzar a Erwin si salgo ahora con mi caballo.- se levantó de golpe y no pudo ni dar dos pasos, porque un fuerte dolor de cadera lo hizo caer al piso.

- ¡HEICHOU!- gritó Eren corriendo hacia Levi que se había caído de cara.- ¿Esta bien? ¿Está sangrando? ¡¿Alguna hemorragia interna?! ¿CUÁNTOS DEDOS VES?- grito preocupado el castaño mostrando dos dedos delante de Levi.

- ¡HAY NO ME HAGAS RECORDAR NADA RELACIONADO CON TUS DEDOS!- grito, para luego levantarse, con algo de esfuerzo y volvió a la cama, mientras Eren lo seguía y se echó con él. – Era suficiente que me hubieras encerrado en mi habitación y ahorrarte toda la molestia de pasar la noche conmigo para evitar que vaya al viaje.

Eren se sentía confundido, acaso no entendió que lo ama, de hecho al principio pensó dejarlo ir pero cuando Levi ya estaba muy lejos de su vista, ya lo extrañaba y supo que sería peor cuando se fuera de viaje y sobretodo si se iría con Erwin, un ataque de celos y posesión lo cegó, que lo hizo correr hacia él y la falta de contacto que tuvieron todo ese tiempo, sintió que la recuperó al abrazarlo, lo olvido todo, y aquel pequeño e inocente abrazo se sentía tan bien que buscaba más de él y podía jurar que Levi sentía lo mismo.

- De hecho, se me había olvidado completamente, solo me deje llevar por el amor que le tengo hacia Heichou.- el pelinegro al escuchar eso, se puso rojo y trato de evitar su mirada.- Pero tengo que admitir, que estoy muy feliz de que esta vez el destino estuvo a mi favor y hará que se quede conmigo en lo que resta del día.- dijo sonriendo con inocencia, cosa que hizo explotar a Levi.

- ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! – lo intento golpear nuevamente pero esta vez fue diferente, Eren esquivo su puño y lo abrazo, para luego susurrarle en el oído.

- Aunque este molesto y quiera golpearme, estoy feliz, muy feliz, usted me ha hecho muy feliz Heichou y no pido que me digas lo mismo, soy paciente, así que esperare el tiempo que haga falta para que lo diga y también lo sienta, pero aun así quiero decirle que… TE AMO HEICHOU

Levi, se puso muy nervioso, pero a la vez feliz, no estaba acostumbrado a decir ese tipo de cosas pero estaba agradecido por la comprensión de Eren. Se sentía tan cálido y apacible, se acurruco en su pecho mientras en su mente deseaba que se volviera repetir aquella unión.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado y lamento la demora, es que eh estado ocupada en este tiempo, además que estoy escribiendo el siguiente capítulo del fic: "Nada es lo que parece" de junjuo romántica(pareja egoísta) espero terminarlo a tiempo T-T<p>

Bueno gracias a los que leyeron, soy nueva escribiendo cosas con lemoon, así que no me juzguen :c. Con esto me despido, gracias nuevamente y que tengan una linda semana.

LIZA2504


End file.
